


Potions Detention

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Fanart, Kissing, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived atUnknowable Room, a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onUnknowable Room collection profile.





	Potions Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).

The setting is Snape’s office, obviously, with all the green jars of indescribably slimy things behind them. Ginny (16) and Draco (17) each got detention that day and Snape is called away from his office, leaving them alone for a bit. Why should he be concerned, Draco and Ginny notoriously hate each other. But, that hate turns to lustful passion when snarky-Draco bites a sexually harassing comment at pretty-Ginny and she attempts to shut him up by kissing him. A Blood-traitor to him, she did not expect him to welcome the kiss, and neither did he as he pulls her backwards onto the desk with him and she climbs on top.  
Hopefully they will not be so lost in their forbidden-lust to hear Snape eventually coming back. Should he catch them in \"the act\" they would wind up in a years worth of detentions. XD

 

Jars-jars-jars! I drew nearly 35 jars, so appreciate them. XD The desk is large and intimidating, as I would assume Snape’s would be, and you can see the papers and even a candle being knocked and pushed off the table. I have Ginny removing Draco’s tie, wearing cute pink nail polish, and yes, her skirt is shorter than you would expect to see in Hogwarts, that\'s why I have the waistband rolled up, like she made it shorter herself. Notice Draco\'s right hand. Oh-yeah, that\'a boy!

I wanted to show passion, and need, and uninhibited actions. Recklessness on their part I suppose. Their hair is covering their eyes for a reason. I wanted it to demonstrate their lack of consideration for what they were doing or the consequences. Blind passion. I felt the hair obstructing their sight was better than just eyes being closed, and it showed more fervor, like their hair is a mess because of each other, where just eyes being closed could have looked too peaceful or tender, which this scene is not.

I had fun colouring with my new markers but I used a lot of brown. I always pictured Snape\'s office as black/grey, and stone...but I\'m not sure how canon that is. I must have used 12 different shades of green, so appreciate that too! XD I also used coloured pencils, for a lot of the wood, the skin, and the shirts. Edits on the computer made the candles glow and the jars to have reflections and the shirts to be smoother.  
Kissing lips/faces are HARD!


End file.
